This invention relates to an improved drilling bit.
The general object of the invention is to provide a drilling bit, usable particularly for drilling metal but also applicable to other purposes, which is particularly efficient and durable in operation. Another object of the invention is to provide such a bit of which the cutting edge portions are quickly and easily replaceable, so that time consuming sharpening operations are unnecessary. A further object of the invention is to provide such a drilling bit which is capable of drilling substantially flat-bottomed holes.